


love the sin hate the sinner

by cherrygrl



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:54:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23373481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrygrl/pseuds/cherrygrl
Summary: As you look down at your naked body, it is with deep dread in your heart that you realize you've managed to fuck your co-worker.
Relationships: Fushimi Saruhiko/Reader
Kudos: 22





	love the sin hate the sinner

**Author's Note:**

> ummm a bitch wrote this like 5 years ago on quotev and now it's being crossposted here cuz i....kinda like it still ? (◠‿・)—☆
> 
> anyways thank u for reading !!

Heavy rain drums against the window pane, waking you from your slumber. Slowly sitting up from the embrace of the comforters, you rub your head. The pale sunlight that seeps through the blinds show off cherry red bite marks and dark plum hickeys from the night prior. As you look down at your naked body, it is with deep dread in your heart that you realize you've managed to fuck your co-worker.

"Holy shit.." you curse under your breath, fist clenched so tightly your knuckles turn white. You quickly run your hands through your hair, anxiously awaiting the moment he'll wake up and realize what's happened. You rub your palm against your forehead in a half-hearted attempt to soothe the searing headache plaguing your cranium. A pale hand reaches over your shoulder, abruptly pulling you flush against a soft chest. Your eyes widen, and you peer up at your one night stand through your lashes, startled.

A smug smile paints his lips and you grimace in distaste, sapphire optics holding your undivided attention with fierce tenacity. "How did you sleep?" He asks as if he's genuinely concerned. Maybe he is, most likely he isn't, you don't even care. You answer anyways just to spite him. You can't let him have the satisfaction of getting a rise out of you. "Fine, thank you." You respond curtly.

His hands move to wrap around your waist, digging his nails into already existing crescents engraved in your skin. You bite down a hiss and perhaps even a moan as his nose nuzzles the side of your neck. His fingers move southward, delving between your legs. Your breath hitches as he lets out a chuckle, arousal hard against your back.

"Round 2?"

You can't possibly refuse with the way his voice lowers down a couple of octaves and his breath fans your clavicle, deliciously endearing.

"You're on."


End file.
